What Happens In The Elevator
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Albus dan Scorpius tanpa sengaja berada dalam satu lift.


Halo! Sudah lama saya tidak menulis fanfiksi. Kali ini saya kangen berat dengan pasangan satu ini. Kayaknya sih gara-gara trailer Fantastic Beasts yang terakhir, hahaha. Btw, saya rasa lift ga mungkin bergerak sebanyak itu, tapi ya sudah anggap saja demi kelangsungan cerita XD

So... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter yang ada di sini adalah milik The Great J.K. Rowling. Saya cuma pinjam saja buat menyalurkan imajinasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"What Happens In The Elevator"**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Scorpius Malfoy. Kulitnya putih pucat, matanya abu-abu. Rambutnya pirang keperakan sepanjang bahu, selalu ia ikat separuh. Daripada dibilang ganteng, wajahnya lebih tepat dibilang manis. Berasal dari keluarga Malfoy, sikapnya selalu _gentleman_ layaknya orang berpendidikan. Scorpius orangnya dingin dan datar, meskipun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sering tanpa sensor.

Namanya Albus Potter. Kulitnya putih, sedikit tan karena pekerjaan yang menuntutnya berada di luar lapangan sepanjang waktu. Matanya hijau cemerlang. Rambutnya hitam pekat cepak, tak rapi namun _stylish_. Orang-orang bilang dia tampan. Banyak yang curiga dia masih berdarah Veela karena menguarkan aura seksi kemana-mana, padahal tidak. Berasal dari keluarga Potter, dia tak ambil pusing soal sikap. Sopan seperlunya saja, tapi kebanyakan bertindak sesuai keinginannya. Albus orangnya penuh spontanitas, dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya pun seringnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Kedua orang ini berdiri berdampingan satu sama lain dalam lift, diam seperti patung. Satu hal lagi yang perlu diketahui, dua orang ini tak cocok satu sama lain. Jadi meskipun dibilang berdampingan, tapi Albus berada di sudut kiri lift, sementara Scorpius di sudut kanan. Scorpius berkonsentrasi menatap tombol-tombol lift. Sementara Albus berkonsentrasi menghitung berapa kali ia mengetukkan jari-jarinya.

Albus baru saja hendak meluruskan badannya yang sedari tadi bersandar pada dinding lift ketika tiba-tiba lift bergoyang. Albus kehilangan keseimbangan, dan ketika lift miring—entah karena apa—tiba-tiba saja dia mendapati tubuhnya terlempar ke ujung lain lift di mana Scorpius menatapnya dengan horror.

Albus punya reflek yang cepat, sehingga dia bisa menahan tubuhnya pada waktu yang tepat. Mencegahnya bertabrakan langsung dengan Scorpius. Kini kedua tangannya berada di samping kiri-kanan bahu Scorpius. Wajahnya tinggal sejengkal dari wajah Scorpius. Dia bisa melihat mata abu-abu Scorpius terbelalak, bibirnya membuka sedikit.

Albus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Scorpius. Si pemuda pirang kaku, seolah-olah seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi tulang. Kini mereka tepat berhadapan. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan dan Scorpius bisa menghirup napas Albus yang berbau mint.

"Malfoy," bisik Albus. Scorpius mengerjapkan mata. "Apa aku sudah bilang kalau kau punya jerawat di bawah dagumu? Kalau dibiarkan mungkin bisa jadi bisul, lho."

Sebelum Scorpius bisa menendang selangkangan Albus keras-keras, pemuda itu sudah meloncat menjauh. Tapi Scorpius dengan cepat mengambil tongkat di balik jubahnya dan menyerukan _rictusempra_ , dan Albus dengan kecepatan yang sama melindungi diri dengan _protego_. Cahaya keperakan yang meluncur dari tongkat Scorpius menyebar lenyap ketika menyentuh penghalang tak kasat mata Albus. Tepat saat Scorpius hendak menyerang lagi, lift kembali bergoyang.

Kali ini Scorpius terlempar menuju Albus, dan reflek Albus menangkap tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja Scorpius menghantamkan tongkatnya ke dinding lift ketika dia meluncur menuju Albus, dan tongkat itu mengeluarkan bunyi 'krak' nyaring.

"Kau baru saja mematahkan tongkatku!" Seru Scorpius, menatap Albus yang kini memeluk pinggangnya. Kedua tangannya bersandar di bahu Albus sekarang.

"Bukan aku yang mematahkannya, idiot. Bagaimana aku mematahkan tongkatmu kalau kedua tanganku sibuk memelukmu?"

Scorpius langsung melotot. Tangannya mendorong bahu Albus semakin menempel lift sementara dia menjauh dari tubuh si pemuda berambut hitam. Namun belum sempat Scorpius melepaskan diri, lift kembali bergoyang. Albus terdorong ke depan. Kakinya dan Scorpius saling terkait, sehingga ketika tubuh Albus terdorong ke depan si pemuda pirang terjatuh ke belakang.

Untung saja—sekali lagi—Albus punya reflek yang bagus, sehingga ketika dia menyadari jika Scorpius akan segera menghantam lantai besi lift, pemuda itu mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk melindungi kepala si pemuda pirang. Mereka berdua jatuh berdebam ke lantai lift. Scorpius mengerang pelan. Meskipun kepalanya berada di atas telapak tangan besar Albus, tapi tetap saja hantamannya membuat sakit kepala.

Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, pandangan Scorpius akhirnya bisa fokus. Dia melihat wajah Albus tepat di depannya, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Tangan Albus menyangga tubuhnya di samping kiri Scorpius—untunglah, atau Albus akan benar-benar menimpanya.

"Baik-baik saja?" Tanya Albus dengan suara rendah.

"Yeah. Aku akan menuntut pemilik perusahaan lift setelah ini." Geram Scorpius pelan. Albus tersenyum miring.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus."

Mereka berdua berdiri dengan canggung.

"Untung saja tidak ada yang lihat." Ujar Scorpius dengan suara rendah.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Aku juga tak mau terlihat terjebak di dalam lift yang rusak bersamamu. Lebih enak dengan ular. Setidaknya bisa kuajak ngobrol." Sahut Albus tak kalah sengit. Scorpius memberikannya tatapan sebal, tapi tak berkomentar. Dia sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau Albus _parselmouth_ , sama seperti Albus tahu bahwa Scorpius bisa _mermish_.

Masing-masing menoleh ke arah lain, menghembuskan napas gugup. Orang-orang pikir mereka saling membenci. Mereka pikir mereka saling membenci. Tapi benarkah begitu?

Albus melirik Scorpius, yang berdiri menatap tongkatnya dengan kening berkerut. Pemuda itu menggigiti bibir nelangsa, membuat Albus ingin tertawa. Dia ingat ekspresi lucu Scorpius itu, sama persis dengan ekspresinya ketika dulu bendera Puddlemere United-nya tak sengaja jatuh ke kubangan lumpur di halaman sekolah. Menurut Albus, Scorpius itu menarik. Dia selalu saja bersikap dingin dan datar, tapi pada kenyataannya, jika diperhatikan baik-baik, pemuda itu bisa menampakkan berbagai macam ekspresi. Apa? Sekarang ketahuan kalau Albus sering memperhatikan Scorpius? Ya memang begitu.

Scorpius merasakan tatapan yang diajukan padanya. Dia menoleh, tapi Albus sedang menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi datar. Scorpius tahu ekspresi Albus itu. Ekspresi yang sama ketika dulu dia mendapati Scorpius mengobrol dengan duyung di Danau Hitam. Ekspresi datar, namun sebenarnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang licik. Apa? Sekarang ketahuan kalau Scorpius sebenarnya memahami Albus? Ya memang begitu.

"Katakan saja." Ujar Scorpius dingin.

"Katakan apa?" Albus menoleh, mengangkat alis. Scorpius memutar bola matanya. Dia juga tahu ekspresi itu. Ekspresi _innocent_ yang sama ketika Scorpius dulu memintanya tutup mulut soal kemampuannya bicara mermish. Ekspresi _kau bicara apa, sih?_

 _Innocent my ass_ , Scorpius merutuk sebal.

"Tentu saja pikiran tidak benar yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini." Sahut Scorpius, merengut.

"Kau manis sekali."

"Apa?" Kening Scorpius berkerut.

"Eh..." Belum sempat menjawab, lift bergoyang lagi. Scorpius kembali terlempar ke samping, dan Albus dengan cepat kembali menangkap pinggangnya, memerangkapnya dalam pelukan.

"Lift ini benar-benar—"

"Aku ingin sekali menciummu." Scorpius menoleh.

"Apa?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu kaget.

"Yang kupikirkan tadi. Aku tadi berpikir bahwa aku ingin sekali menciummu." Ujar Albus. Mata _emerald_ cemerlangnya menatap Scorpius dengan kerlap kerlip yang Scorpius kenali. Kerlap kerlip yang sama ketika Albus memintanya menjadi guru privat ramuan pemuda itu karena nilai ramuannya jelek tak ketulungan, atau ketika memintanya mendaftar menjadi Prefek. Kerlap kerlip menawan yang selalu membuatnya kalah.

"Ap—apa?"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"Tidak!" Scorpius yakin wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Pemuda itu dengan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Albus.

 _Perkembangan macam apa ini?!_

Scorpius merutuk lagi sembari kembali ke tempatnya semula di sisi lain lift. Matanya melirik Albus, yang mengangkat bahu seolah-olah berkata 'oke kalau begitu'.

Scorpius berusaha mengatasi degup jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin kencang, berusaha membuat ekspresi netral.

Albus meliriknya, dan, _oh_ , Albus tahu sekali ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang sama ketika dulu Albus bilang padanya dia manis di tahun ketujuh mereka saat semua orang mengiranya mabuk Wiski Api. Pemuda berambut _jet black_ itu menyeringai dalam hati.

Lift berbunyi 'ding' perlahan dan kemudian pintunya membuka.

" _Well_..." Albus melirik Scorpius. "Aku duluan, kalau begitu."

Albus baru saja melangkah keluar dari lift ketika dia berbalik lagi.

"Apa?" Scorpius mengangkat alis, menatap Albus. Kejadiannya berlangsung cepat, karena tiba-tiba saja wajah Albus sudah di depan wajahnya, dan Scorpius mengenali napas Albus yang berbau mint serta hangat bibir pemuda itu ketika menyentuh bibirnya. Scorpius mematung, mengenali sensasi yang dirasakannya dulu sekali ketika Albus menciumnya di pesta perpisahan sekolah, yang selalu Scorpius kira sebagai efek dari mabuk Wiski Api.

Kemudian Albus mundur, tersenyum padanya.

"Sebagai informasi, aku tidak mabuk Wiski Api. Dulu maupun sekarang. Hubungi aku, oke?"

Setelah berkata demikian lift bergerak menutup, dan Scorpius mengenali seringaian yang sama yang diberikan Albus dulu sekali, ketika dia mencium Scorpius pertama kali.

"Kau selalu saja cari masalah, ya." Gumam Scorpius sembari menyentuh bibirnya, tapi dia tersenyum. Pemuda itu masih menatap pintu lift yang telah tertutup, berharap apa yang terjadi di dalam lift hari ini tidak hanya tertinggal di sini.


End file.
